


Chopsticks

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Can be romantic or platonic, Gen, M/M, Obligatory Yami has his own body fic, Post-Canon, relocated from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Jounouchi realizes that just because Yami and Yugi once shared a body, does not mean they now share the same basic abilities.





	Chopsticks

**Author's Note:**

> A short, post series fic based around the prompt of “How did I not notice?” between Yami Yugi and Jounouchi. Dragonshipping if you squint.

Yami couldn’t fight the slow rise of embarrassment, especially under Jounouchi’s stare. He could practically feel the blond’s amused grin, his honey-brown eyes piercing through him as Yami fumbled with the pair of chopsticks he had been given.

At first, Jounouchi had stared at him strangely, and Yami could practically see the gears in taller male’s head turning before the blonde finally seemed to understand what was happening. Gods, Yami knew he wasn’t going to live this down.

“How the fuck did I not know this?!” Jounouchi asked in between laughs. Yami could feel his cheeks beginning to redden just slightly. “Rather, how do you not know how to use chopsticks?!”

“I don’t know.” Yami muttered, shoving the chopsticks away, refusing to look at them, or at Jounouchi. “When we eat at home, Yugi and his grandfather tend to eat with them, and I eat with a fork.” He folded his arms, his gaze focused on the meal he’d been given, purely out of embarrassment. “I just don’t understand how to use the things.”

Needless to say, he didn’t expect the other to let him forget this anytime soon.


End file.
